


Not the last Sun

by mary_shinonome



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_shinonome/pseuds/mary_shinonome
Summary: He walked towards the hot steam, stepping fearlessly on the blood-soaked and ash-soaked ground, as if this was not the first time for him. He walked straight until he saw the smoking silhouette of a titan.
Relationships: Pieck Finger & Porco Galliard, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Not the last Sun

The dark clouds grew more and more in the gray sky.

_It will be raining._

At such a time, when the earth was covered with ash, the blood of enemies and comrades, the sky sooner or later had to wash it all away and carry it into oblivion.

Porco was already on his legs, on his human legs, watching as the armor was removed from the Titan. In a favorable environment, this could take almost half an hour, because the armor was quite heavy and weapons and ammunition were added to all this. But during a surprise attack, they could always cope with it in fifteen minutes, and sometimes in ten, because the Cart Titan was and remains one of the important military units on which everything could depend in battleground.

He looked at the soldiers carrying the cargo, who, after so many years, didn’t pay so much attention to the Titan's external ugliness, which cannot be said about Marley's recruits. In their wide eyes, one could read different feelings: fear, interest, admiration and disgust. It even gave the impression that in an instant he could break loose and attack, devouring and destroying everything in its path. But the Cart Titan didn’t show any signs of aggression, but only stood calmly and calmly on its four limbs.

The removal of the armor came to an end, and the titan began to move. At that moment, one of the panzer unit approached him, probably the most important of them.

\- Armor and weapons removed - he reported and the Titan gave him an empty look, from which one could instantly feel an unpleasant feeling of discomfort.

After that, the Cart Titan turned on four legs and ran forward, away from the soldiers and commanders.

The young soldiers looked at each other nervously in disbelief. Did the Cart Titan decided to run away? But looking at the commanders, they didn’t see anything surprising in this, as if this had already happened more than once during their service. And suddenly, from far away, out of nowhere, the area began to fill with hot steam, in which the titan had previously disappeared.

Porco, even from far away, could feel the heat, the heat from the titan's flaming body. He was well acquainted with him, especially since he had earned the right to inherit the power of his titan, Jaw Titan. The first time was rather strange and instant for him. Then he just opened his eyes, as two Marley military tried to get him out of the body of the fallen titan, but as soon as they touched the body of the young man, they abruptly removed their hands from him.

_«Hot»_

This was the first thing he heard when he woke up, no, he was reborn as a new person who gained special power given to him by fate. Or he was reborn to fully justify his blood nature. Devil, monster.

It didn't matter to him now, especially when it became a regular part of his military life. He had already ceased to feel this heat, but he didn’t stop feeling it from others.

The area gradually turned into a steam room so that high hills and mountains disappeared from the horizon. For a second, even the sky was gone.

The soldiers tensed, it reminded them of a gas attack that no one had warned about.

Suddenly for everyone, Porco moved, like clockwork, heading straight for the source of this sultry steam. This harsh behavior of the Eldian caught the soldiers by surprise, forcing them to direct their curious gaze to the commanders in search of some explanation. But no one of them even moved a muscle on their face, but continued to look at the back of young Galliard, who gradually began to disappear in the clouds of steam, until his figure completely disappeared from their field of vision.

He walked towards the hot steam, stepping fearlessly on the blood-soaked and ash-soaked ground, as if this was not the first time for him. He walked straight until he saw the smoking silhouette of a titan.

There was no skin or flesh left of him, only a vaporized skeleton that terrified him no worse than the titan himself. Porco kept walking, passing crumbling ribs and a spine that was about to collapse as a few of the ribs began to crumble.

_He needs to hurry._

Galliard stopped, right in front of the titan's gigantic skull and neck, looking down at a naked female body lying beside him.

\- You never cease to amaze everyone, Pieck - He said with a tired smile on his face - But even at such moments you manage to fall asleep out of the blue.

The girl's motionless body, wrapped in a small layer of ash and dust, like a blanket, like dead. She was all red from the heat in the titan's body, which relieved her of chronic pallor. But her painful thinness hasn’t disappeared anywhere, and during that time spent not in her body, she probably became even thinner.

As soon as the girl turned over on her side in her sleep, Galliard began to take off his military shirt, not even paying attention to the scarlet bandage on his sleeve. He used it to cover her naked shoulders, breasts and thighs, and then gently took her in his arms, first straightening her tousled hair hair. Light as a feather.

_She should eat well after waking up._

Pieck pressed her head against his manly chest, as if looking for a place where she could rest her head more comfortably. Probably now she had pleasant dreams, since she still has not woken up. Well, at least not nightmares.

He was distracted from the girl by a sudden ray of sun that made its way through the thick steam. Gradually, everything began to disperse and his gaze finally opened up a view of a clear sky, without dark clouds and rain. The light warmed him pleasantly, much more pleasantly than the hot flesh of a titan.

This was the beginning of a new day and a new time, which they didn't have much left. He looked up to the sky with the hope that this wouldn't be the last sun in their lives.

Without thinking twice, Porco turned to the empty horizon and walked back to base, along with the exhausted Pieck.

\- Let’s go home, Pieck. War is over...


End file.
